Vampire's Rules
by lunaryu
Summary: Who says vampire is immortal? Read Vampire's rules number 3: Vampire can only suck blood from one person for the rest of its life. It means vampire can only live with the blood of the person whom it shares its fate with... human80vamp59 yaoi oneshoot


**Title: Vampire's Rules**

**Author: **Lunaryu

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Language: **English

**Rating: **NC-17/M

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Supernatural

**Pairing/Characters: **Yamamoto x Vamp. Gokudera / Bianchi, Goku's father

**Summary: **_Who says vampire is immortal? It's clearly stated in the rules of Vongola Family. Vampire's rules number 3: Vampire can only suck blood from one person for the rest of its life. It means vampire can only live with the blood of the person whom it shares its fate with..._

**A/N:** It's Twilight's fault…. Romance between vampires and human, it's really romantic. It makes me want to make something like this with my own vampire type (laughing). Well, it's inspired by Twilight, indeed, but the story is different with different type of vampire as well. This should be a series, but this is just an experiment, so I will only make it short one shoot. I make it from the point of view of the vampire. If I have time, I will make a series from the point of view of human. Anyway, this is the first time I make a vamp fic, so...please be kind and leave some comments, reviews, or even critiques. Flame…? Do as you like because it's just wasting your time XD

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR entirely; Luna only borrows the character for fun purpose**

**Warning: **_foul language, yaoi (YamaGoku), slash, biting, sexual indulgence, etc…_

* * *

**Vampire Side**

It was a chilly night. A young man, seeming still in teenager's age, with neck length silver blond hair was moving fast under the gentle full moon. Green emerald eyes glinted softly in the darkness, reflecting the moonlight. Pale faire soft skin under white thin buttoned clothes was revealed as the wind blew softly.

"Ck…, what a bunch of worthless creatures!" The stunningly gorgeous boy hissed as he looked behind him, still jumping high and running with a lightning speed. Following him were some night's creatures, form shaping like red eyed-dark haired dog with strong legs and sharp claws; huge, wild, and fast.

"Damn it!" The boy cursed as one of those creatures caught him on his shoulders, dragged him down and pinned him down to the dirty earth soil. The others followed the catcher, surrounding the dizzy boy because he had hit his head pretty hard. The roars rose as the creatures showed their big long sharp canines.

The small boy gulped slightly seeing the canines, body stuck, unable to move under those strong legs and claws. He now felt slightly sorry for leaving the castle alone that night. He didn't know that his fate would turn upside down as he reached his adolescence's age like this.

_It was such a stupid accident…._

The boy thought slowly as his memory recalled the events back a few hours ago.

"_I feel really thirsty,"_ the boy whined slowly at his father and sister.

His father, a gorgeous young man with tanned skin, thin mustaches and dark glittering hair merely raised one of his eyebrows at his son's exclamation. While the sister, a dark purple haired woman with soft healthy faire skin turned her face at her younger brother.

"_Then drink,"_ she said at her brother emotionlessly.

The boy glared at her slowly. _"I have been drinking gallons of water since this afternoon, my honorable sister,"_ he replied half growling at her lack of interest. She might think that her brother was an idiot for whining like that when they were eating lunch.

"_Oh, that's new,"_ his father said, interested fully of what his boy was saying. _"What else have you felt other than thirsty, Hayato?"_ he asked further.

The boy, Hayato, was silent for a moment, thinking, before he looked at his father and answered him. _"There has been this burning feeling in my chest and every time I see people outside, I feel like wanting to eat something even though I am full."_

"_Well, that can be expected,"_ his sister said slowly as she also began to have interest in her brother's problem. _"How old are you again, Hayato?_"

"_Fourteen…and what do you mean it's expected, Bianchi?"_ Hayato asked his sister, Bianchi, back in confused look.

"_Adolescence of course,"_ Bianchi answered shortly.

Hayato furrowed his eyebrows. _"What about it?"_ he asked further, still confused.

His father suddenly laughed heartily, surprising Hayato and only earning a head-shake from Bianchi. _"Yeah, of course, fourteen.... It's the time for Hayato to decide as well, right?"_ he said while smiling amusedly at his son.

"_Decide what?"_ Hayato began to feel wary as he looked at his father's face.

"_Your mate,"_ Bianchi stated flatly.

There was a complete silence in the room as Hayato tried to digest the information. Still, because he was a genius, it didn't take long for him to do that. In approximately two seconds, he screeched _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?"_ in a very-very shocked look.

His father continued laughing and his sister only sighed at that.

Now back to the present time, where Hayato was in pinch because he was attacked by some unidentified creatures from the underworld.

That day, the half Italian boy had just known that he was a vampire. Hayato thought he was a usual teenager from a usual rich family, but he was actually wrong. His family, Gokudera Family, was one of vampire descendants' families in the world, the only one in Japan.

He might not be a pure blood because his father was actually a human. His vampire blood came from his mother, an Italian vampire descendant. She was a pure blood vampire from Vongola Family, the oldest vampire family in Italy. His sister was also a human because her mother was different from Hayato's. Hayato was a child from his father's second marriage. And honestly, he never knew that his mother and he were vampires before his father told him.

How come Hayato had never realized he was a vampire? That was a complicated question to answer. Vampire…a creature that stood up on the top of food chains—that's the legend and folklore told the children. They shaped like human, walked and talked like human, but instead of eating like human did, they sucked blood from other creatures, from human especially. They possessed power and speed beyond human imagination. They could fly and turn into bats. They could turn the human they bit to be like them. And they were immortal; the undead; they could live for eternity.

Those were bullshit. Vampire couldn't turn into bats and they couldn't turn people into their kind by biting them. Only pure blood vampire could turn human into vampire and not by biting them. They had to give them their blood to the person they wanted to turn.

Of course vampires looked like human, talked and walked like human; and of course they're stronger and faster than human, but they also ate like human did. They could eat meats and vegetables like human did, but those foods didn't give them the nutrition to keep them alive. If they wanted to live, vampire had to drink blood to maintain and to build their strength. Moreover, they couldn't drink any blood. The blood which they drank had to be fresh blood, flowing in human vein when they took it. And the blood had to be the blood of the same person with the person they bit for the first time.

And who said vampires were eternally lived creatures? They could die too. They grew older even though the growth was not as fast as human. They could be hurt and could bleed to death as well, but their recovery were also faster than human, so a deathly wound to human could be healed five times faster; that's why they could survive better than human. However, to recover from the wounds, vampire needed the blood. That's why the person from whom they took the blood had to be beside them always.

That was what they called a lifelong mate. Meaning, the person had to be a person who would stay by their side for a lifetime, a person who was willing to give them his/her blood no matter what time they need it, a person who was willing to bare his/her neck or hand or leg to be bitten by them as they drank his/her blood.

That equaled with a person who would be their lover for the rest of their life.

Hayato's mom was also the same. She chose her mate, Hayato's father, when she was sixteen as she reached her adolescence's age. She was actually in a vacation in Japan when she reached that age. After the first bite, she couldn't live without Hayato's dad again. Still, she had to report that to her family in Italy, so she went away for sometimes before came back and married him. She was just sixteen; …and she's married.

And now…Hayato was fourteen and he was forced to do the same, to choose his lifetime mate _now_. It meant he had to marry the girl he would bite.

And honestly, he didn't want to.

Even though it was decided according to Vongola's Family Rules:

_**1. Vampire shall not kill human**_ (because human was important creature to them to stay alive).

_**2. Vampire shall blend with human's life**_ (because they have social life to attend to, together with them).

_**3. Vampire can only drink blood from one person for the rest of its life**_ (because after the first bite in adolescence age, vampire's body had been adjusted to the characteristic of the blood it drank for the first time. It was designed to only receive the nutrition from that blood, so other blood would become a poison to it, and it would absolutely die if it drank blood from other person)….

And the rest of the rules were thrown outside the window of Hayato's sense as he concentrated on overpowering the beast in front of him.

Ah, he forgot. These creatures which attacked him were called werewolves: descendants of human with wolf blood inside them. Unlike vampires who had their own will and was constantly in control of their desire, werewolves didn't have the will to do that. Whenever they turned into beasts every full moon, their humanity practically died and they were controlled by desire to eat, to rip, and to kill other creatures.

Hayato only just learned about them few hours ago as well. Yeah, he had ever heard about them in film and movies, but honestly he never thought that he would meet one…no, LOTS of them himself.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Hayato roared as he built strength in his arms to push the weight of the beast's legs which pinned him down strongly to the ground.

However, because Hayato had not fully transferred into perfect vampire (because he had not drunk any blood yet) he didn't posses the power a vampire possessed after they drank blood. He was practically still a human with fast movement and light body, that's it.

_Shit—! This is the reason why father and big sister never allowed me to go outside alone when it was full moon. If I had known it faster, I wouldn't have fled away the moment I saw the girl my father had chosen for me to bite. I don't even know her. How come he thought I would want to marry her?_

Hayato thought heatedly as he remembered how the girl exposed her neck. As badly as he wanted to drink blood, he didn't want to drink blood from someone he didn't love, worse, didn't know at all. Talking about drinking blood…he still had not decided that he would do it or not. Heck, he didn't even know that he was a vampire before. How come he would accept that fact without any objection? Of course he had lots and LOTS of objections.

Hayato was a human until he was 14 for God's sake! And now he had to change his lifestyle because he was actually a vampire? That was ridiculous beyond joke.

No, no, …Hayato would not lose to his desire to drink blood from innocent human. Well, it was not like he would kill humans by drinking their blood. According to his father who secretly shared his love-life story with his son, he would give a tremendously wonderful sensation to the person he bit as an exchange of their blood. He didn't know why, but his father told him that whenever his mom bit him, he would want to have sex with her so badly he thought he would die if she didn't comply that.

That was also one of the reasons why there should only be one person whom vampire got the blood from. It was not even funny if they had to have sex with every person they bit. That would be…extremely immoral even for vampires.

Back to the problem, Hayato didn't know how he would escape. He refused to die in a place like this without even having a chance to fall in love. Of course he was beautiful beyond measurement and the girls who wanted to be his girlfriends were mushroomed everywhere, but he just couldn't find the right one. He didn't need a girlish girl who could only gossip, giggle, squeal, be spoiled all the time etc, etc. He needed a girl who stood in the same level at him, a girl who could follow his conversation and could share opinions with him. And it was EXTREMELY HARD to find one because he was a genius.

Still…if he had to die now, he should have just accepted his fate and drank her blood earlier. Now he even didn't have anymore chance to know how good it would feel when he tasted that sweet liquid of sin. If he was reborn in other lifetime with the same condition, he would never refuse the offer again.

Hayato closed his eyes shut as he felt the claw on his chest, ripping his shirt and his flesh with painful bloody scar. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed in pain as he felt the warm blood flowing from his wounds. He would definitely die after this. His breaths were raging like mad. He actually couldn't breathe because he was sure that his lungs were scarred. His heart hammered like crazy and he seemed sure that they would rip his heart after this.

However then, Hayato didn't know why suddenly there was an adrenalin rush to his body. As he looked at the dark crimson liquid flowing from his wounds, his pupils dilated and shaped like crystal diamonds. Suddenly power seemed overflowing in his body and the next thing he knew, he had taken control of the situation by taking down all of the beats with his bare hands. He was not sure if he had killed them all. He hoped he had not. Even though they were beasts now, they're still human. And he didn't want to be a killer, a monster, only because he was a vampire.

Gradually, his raging breaths and his hammering heartbeats were slowing down. He began to feel the pain again and to feel dizzy because of losing too much blood. He had to find someone…someone who would give him his/her blood to him. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl or anything. He didn't want to die.

When Hayato was walking staggeringly to find anything that could help him, suddenly he bumped on someone on the end of the small road to the main road.

"Whoa!" The person he bumped caught Hayato's body before the silver haired boy fell. "Hey, are you alright?" Judging from the tenor voice, it was a boy. His voice was still in the transmission of puberty. It meant he was still a teenager. He might be in the same age as Hayato or older a bit. Still, who cared about that!? It was not like he wanted to check him out or something! He had to ask for a help from this person.

Hayato opened his eyes and raised his face to the worried expression above him. He was a gorgeously handsome Japanese boy with short spiky black hair and dark colored eyes. They were…black or very dark green. And he had a toned body, built stunningly well—Hayato thought as he felt the muscles of his arms.

The taller boy was stunned for a moment as he saw the beauty he had caught. He had never met a boy as beautiful as the boy in front of him now. He was rather shocked actually that there was actually a boy like this in this world. However then, he saw the blood and was freaked out. "Holy shit—! What the hell is that blood!? There's so much—!"

"Help…," Hayato managed to say hoarsely as he gripped at the boy's arm. It was painful and difficult to talk, but he had to tell the boy he needed his help.

"I get it! I'll call ambulance and police!" the boy frantically looked for his cell phone in his pocket, but when he found it and wanted to use it, Hayato snatched the cell phone away from him. "What—!?" the boy looked really surprised at the speed.

Hayato looked at him seriously and pleadingly at the same time. "Not…hospital…and police…!" he said difficultly.

If he was brought to hospital, the doctors would know there was something odd with him. His lungs were scarred and the wounds on his chest were deathly. They would be freaked out if Hayato was still alive. And police…oh how he hated police…! They would ask him many things they didn't even know about. He couldn't tell them about vampires and werewolves could he? They would regard him insane.

"But your wounds…the blood…!" they boy was pale as he saw how much blood flowing and dripping from the Hayato's clothes.

"I am…not really…fine, but I won't die…!" he said as he leaned for the boy's support. As he was closer now and able to breathe on they boy's scent, suddenly he felt really-really thirsty. He could hear the boy's heart beating, thumping in his ear.

_Damn…! Oh, God…!_

Hayato wanted it so badly. He had to control himself. Control! "Take me…somewhere…!" Hayato asked slowly.

"To rest…? Ok!" the boy said. Suddenly Hayato felt light as he was lifted bridal style. God, he wanted to protest, but he didn't have energy to do it. He was sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. If he slept now, he would die for sure.

Hayato groaned in pain as his wounds throbbed. They boy ran as fast as he could while holding him to somewhere, Hayato didn't know. When Hayato opened his eyes again, they had been in a dark room. The boy laid Hayato on something that felt like a bed and then he hurriedly turn on the light. He was back beside Hayato seconds later to check on him.

"Are you sure you're alright? It seems painful," the boy asked as he looked at the mess caused by the blood.

"It _is_ painful…!" Hayato corrected in a grimace as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Really, you should be treated at a hospital. I don't know anything about medical knowledge. What if you die in my house?" he asked worriedly.

Hayato was stunned for a second as he heard that, but then he chuckled. "God…, you're dumb. Then you shouldn't bring me to your own house," he said still suppressing the pain that escalated ten fold because he chuckled just now.

"But I didn't know where should take you…," the boy said as he bit his lower lip. "Um…I'll bring something to clean the blood then," he said again as he went out of the room.

Hayato sighed as he positioned himself to lay down more comfortably. He closed his eyes and made paces of his breaths. It was no longer raging, and he could breathe just fine. It seemed his lungs had been recovered a bit, at least it could function, but he had no energy left to recover more. The pain was still there and would not go away for sometimes if he didn't get blood soon.

Blood…, sounded really sick. Suddenly he felt weak and really nauseated. Still, he was still thirsty and hungry. He couldn't deny that he needed it to live.

"Hey," the boy had come back with a basin of fresh water and a wash cloth. He came closer to Hayato who looked at him weakly. "Umm…I will clean the blood and apply the first aid, if you don't mind…," he said. Hayato could only nod really weakly; he didn't have any strength to speak.

The boy gulped slowly as he looked at the clothes which were drenched with so much blood. He put the basin down and reached to Hayato's upper clothes. He didn't have to unbutton the clothes because it was ripped already. Slowly he removed the cloth and saw the huge scarred flesh on the boy's chest. "Oh, my God…!" he gasped in shocked look.

The boy looked like really wanting to ask what happened to him, but seeing Hayato's weak state, he suppressed the desire and hurriedly recovered from the shock, reached the wash cloth and began to do his job. With pained look he touched the wound with wet cloth to clean the blood before he aplied some anti biotic and pain killer, and then he warped the wounds with bandages.

"Ugh…!" Hayato flinched and moaned painfully at the sudden contact to the exposed flesh. He opened his eyes to look at the boy who cleaned him. He looked almost cried. Seeing the worried look in his face, Hayato felt safe suddenly. He didn't know why, but if it was this guy, he could trust him.

And the scent…God, it was bugging Hayato the whole time. He smelled really delicious. He didn't know why, maybe it was the smell of his blood. It lured Hayato to him. If he could just move and bite him...just a bit….

"Hey, are you okay? You're still alive right? Do you need something?" the boy asked again after finishing the bandage. He looked at Hayato's pale cold skin, the eyes almost dropping asleep.

_Need…something…?_

Hayato looked at the boy's worried face near him… then to his neck.

_Exposed skin…, the pulse…._

Without even realizing it, Hayato's left hand reached the boy's face, his right cheek. The boy looked surprise as the smooth cool skin touched his. He looked deeply at Hayato's emerald eyes and his heart suddenly beat faster. He was indeed really beautiful. Even though he looked really pale, weak, and sick, he was stunningly gorgeous.

"Umm…what…?" the boy asked unsurely, holding the cold hand on his cheek as he didn't really want to go away from this beautiful silver haired boy.

Hayato opened his mouth a bit as he wanted to say something. However, as the boy neared him more to make it easier for him to speak, suddenly his heart beat faster. And he couldn't control it as suddenly he lifted his head a bit and kissed the boy's neck to taste the delicious scent from the skin more.

The boy widened his eyes, really surprised, but he was immobile, speechless. He didn't know what happened, but he couldn't move. Hayato kissed and licked the exposed neck before he looked up at the boy's shocked face. He opened his mouth and then, "I want…your blood…," he purred seductively near the taller boy's ear.

"Nh…," the taller boy couldn't help closing his eyes and moaning slightly as the sexy voice and the husky breaths washed his deliciously sensitive ear.

Hayato took the reaction as a YES before he opened his mouth further and graced his teeth at the skin exactly above the vein. The boy moaned more before suddenly Hayato's canines grew longer, and second later he sank them on the taller boy's neck.

The boy's eyes sprang open and he let out a lustful groan as he felt the wonderfully pleasant sensation attacking his whole body. He made a sound he had never made before and there was suddenly a feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and in his lover body. The series of shameless lustful moans and groans escaped from the boy's lips as Hayato sucked the blood out from his vein.

"Aah!" the boy closed his eyes again and gripped Hayato's head so he wouldn't let go and titled his head aside so he could give Hayato more access to his neck.

Hayato hummed slightly as he tasted the hot sweet liquid from the boy with his tongue, filling this throat and washed away his thirst. Not only that, he also felt his strength came back gradually as he sucked the blood. After he felt it was enough, he took out his teeth from the neck, licked it slowly as a way to apologize for bruising it, and let the boy and himself collapsed on the bed together. The boy was on top of Hayato, breathing heavily as if he had just run marathon a day and a night without break.

Hayato sighed and let him be under the boy as he felt the satisfaction washed him for awhile before his sense came back.

He had just bitten the boy and sucked his blood.

Hayato widened his eyes in horror as he realized that. "Oh my GOD!!" and he screeched in mortification as an addition. That, before he felt the burning body above him and something nudged him from the boy's lower part.

_HOLY SHIT!!_

"Ugh…aah…!" the boy still moaned and twitched as he tried to find his strength back, and tried to move away from the boy under him. Even thought he had just been attacked by something he didn't understand, his sense was still intact. The silver haired boy was injured; he couldn't collapse on top of him!

"Eh, hey…!" Hayato felt guilty suddenly as he looked at the boy's difficult state. He had put the boy in this kind of circumstance. More than his mortification of the realization that he couldn't live without his blood anymore, he wanted to ease the boy. "A-are you alright?" he asked unsurely. He felt really healthy now. His strength had come back entirely and there was no pain anymore.

"W-what…," the boy opened his heavy eyelids and looked at Hayato's eyes lustfully. "What…have you done…to me? I feel…really…weird…," he said panting heavily as he tried to keep his sense awake.

"Feels weird…like what?" Hayato asked. Well, he had probably guessed after hearing his father's explanation, but he was curios what it felt like for the boy.

"I…don't know…! It's hot…and…," he stopped as he lowered his gaze to Hayato's lips. "I feel…hungry…butterflies in my stomach…. You look…really delicious now…." He honestly didn't know what he was talking about. He couldn't think straight.

Hayato blushed slightly as he heard that. The hunger…was it the same as the hunger he had for this boy right now? Hayato should have been satisfied with the blood, but he wanted more, more form this boy. "You can eat me if you want to," he said without further thinking.

As the boy heard that, his sense flew out completely from his head. He attacked Hayato's lips hungrily in a passionate kiss. Hayato groaned and moaned as he tasted something more delicious than the blood he sucked just now. The taste of the boy's mouth, the unique taste that he couldn't comprehend what it was. He curved his hands on the boy's neck and deepened the kiss.

They made out for a few minutes until they had to release the kiss because of the need of air. They panted heavily as they looked at each others' eyes. "You're really…beautiful…," the boy said as he cupped Hayato's cheek gently.

One of vampire characteristic was they were exceedingly beautiful that whoever looked at them, men or women, would bore a desire to have them.

"And for a guy…you're gorgeous as well," Hayato said between his panting as a reply.

It was actually worse than his father's proposal of marrying the girl he brought. Hayato didn't even know this guy's name, but he felt like he could give everything to him. He could give his heart to him as an exchange of his blood. "Give me your name, and I'll give mine to you," Hayato said slowly as he kissed the corner of the boy's lips.

"Yamamoto…Takeshi," the boy said as he kissed Gokudera's neck and bit it slightly, earning a small moan from the shorter boy.

"Gokudera…Hayato…," he whispered his name near Yamamoto's ear and moaned more as Yamamoto touched one his nipples. "Aah, oh…nnh…!"

"Hey…," Yamamoto whispered lowly as he was growling as a warning. "If you keep making sounds like that…!"

"I told you, you can eat me if you want to, Yamamoto…," Hayato called the boy's name sexily in seductive whispering voice.

"Hell yeah—!" Yamamoto kissed Hayato's lips again before he moved to the jaw, the adam apple, the neck, the shoulder blade, the chest, down to the stomach and stopped just inches from Hayato's hard on. "You're hard…." Yamamoto actually looked surprised at that.

"Well, of course I am. Whose fault do you think it is?" Hayato asked playfully. Yamamoto blushed at that. "And you're hard as well," Hayato added and the taller boy blushed even redder.

"S-sorry…. That's because you bit me suddenly. It felt…really wonderful…," Yamamoto said as he also removed his clothes to match Hayato's shirtless body. "Umm…he looked at Hayato's black long pants. "Do you want me to remove this?" he asked as he gripped the hem of the cloth.

Hayato chuckled at the naïve question. "You're cute," he said as he reached his hand to Yamamoto's pants as well. "I'll remove yours," he said as he kissed Yamamoto's pink cheeks slightly.

They kissed and touched the naked fleshes each other repeatedly, skin to skin, understanding each other through the warmth of each other body.

"Your body's hot…!" Hayato said as he was moaning, feeling the shy touches on his sensitive region.

"Yours is too chilly," Yamamoto replied. "I'll warm you up," he continued.

"You'll burn me with your warmth," Hayato said again as he also touched Yamamoto. "Touch me more…burn me more with desire and passion."

"Hayato…," Yamamoto called his name and it rang deeply pleasant in Hayato's heart.

"Yama…Takeshi—!" he was drowning but was floating at the same time. The pleasure, the warmth, it was too much to handle. In the end he couldn't handle it very well as he lost his consciousness in the midst of bliss.

8059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

When Hayato opened his eyes the next morning, he felt really warmth and content. He didn't really remember the events of the night before, but as he looked beside him, his brain froze.

He had slept with a guy last night. Yeah, he suddenly remembered the images from last night's ctivities pretty vividly. He blushed madly as he thought about it. He couldn't believe he could lose control like that in front of a stranger…. And the sexual contact...Hayato had never felt like that before. And he certainly had never thought about that before. Still, the sensation of post sucking blood indeed was something he couldn't forget. No wonder vampire couldn't live without the person whom it had bitten for the first time, he absolutely agreed with the idea.

As if he had sensed Hayato's stare at him, Yamamoto opened his eyes slowly in fluttering eyelids. He smiled blissfully at seeing the beautiful face in front of him. "Good morning," he greeted softly.

"Hey," Hayato greeted back.

"I just remembered that last night you're injured that badly, but after you bit me…the wounds closed," Yamamoto looked pretty confused at that.

"Yeah, because I had your blood to mend them," Hayato said in joking tone.

"Seriously? Then I am glad," Yamamoto smiled in bright sunshine smile. Hayato chuckled at that. He's indeed very childish, but might be it was the best thing he could get. Yamamoto might consider him cool when he told him about Hayato being a vampire, later.

"Let's make a vow, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hayato said, earning a full attention from Yamamoto again. "I'll give my all to you, my heart, my body and my life. In exchange…I want you to stay together with me for the rest of your life," he said surely.

Yamamoto looked at him in dumbfounded face. "Seriously?" he asked again, pretty shocked with that now.

"Deathly," Hayato smiled and kissed him on his lips with a cast kiss.

"Well, I am still a kid, you know, and I don't know if I can make you happy or not…," Yamamoto looked at Hayato's feature. "Are you sure?" he asked again to make sure.

"I don't really have a choice…since I bit you, you've owned me completely," Gokudera smiled while closing his eyes in a calm face. "That's the rule after all." Yep, it was the rule, but he didn't have any objection if he would have to live like that for the rest of his life.

Yamamoto didn't really know the meaning of what Hayato said, but he didn't want to protest at that. "Sure," he said in a full agreement. They looked at each other and grinned together in a happy look without even worrying about the future of their relationship, a human and a vampire.

**THE END

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Well, that's the short one shoot about vampire Gokudera and human Yamamoto. Hope you like it. Make me know if I can use this idea to make the series one because I have some plot already. If the responses are good, I will make the series with Tsuna as the main character. Okay, thanks for reading and reviewing of course. Hope we'll meet again soon in other stories XD.

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


End file.
